Finding My Brother
by Cold-Hearted NightFox
Summary: Cagalli transferred to an allboys school, giving a false excuse to her father that she wants to go there because of the fighters. Now, in the school, she has to face a temperamental roommate, a blue haired fighter with a suspicious glint in his eyes, and
1. Orb's Princess

**AN:** _I had this idea swimming through my head for awhile now, hope u like it. 1st GSD fic._

**Disclaimer:** _don't own any gundam seed characters_

* * *

**Ch. 1** - _Transferring_

_Her bright eyes peeked through her father's lap as she tilted her head further to look at the picture. There were two little babies, sleeping next to each other in the arms of a woman with brown hair. "Who are those two, father?" The six year old asks. _

_The man replied with a small smile towards his daughter. The blonde looked up with innocent brown eyes, curiosity clearly dancing in them. He places a hand on her head as she blinked in surprise. "I guess it's alright to tell you," Izumi started. He pointed with his other hand at the small little baby with brown hair, "Here is you're brother." _

_Cagalli's eyes widen. "I have a brother?" She asks, letting her head rise up a few inches. Standing on her toes, she looks closely at he small baby boy. Turning to the baby with golden hair like hers', she nodded. Grinning at her father who raised an eyebrow at her wide smile, she said, "I must be older than him right?" _

_Her father stared at her for awhile, before letting out a warm smile. "I'm not so sure; he might be a tad bit older."_

_She pouted. "Nuh-uh, I must be older! He looks smaller than me, see?" She asks, pointing at their identical features. _

_Cagalli turned to her father who stared at her for awhile before letting out a laugh. "On the contrary, the two of you are twins. It doesn't matter who's older." _

_CAgalli frowned. "Twins?" She questioned. Looking at the picture again, she turned to her father in wonderment. "We don't look anything alike," she stated simply. _

_Izumi ruffled her golden hair. "That isn't entirely true. You look exactly like a boy." _

_Cagalli fisted her small little hands. Stomping on the ground, she turned to her dad, "That isn't true! I'm a girl!" _

**Ten years later . . .**

"Cagalli, you cannot do this!" Izumi shouted at his daughter. She narrowed her eyes angrily and crossed her arms.

Letting her eyes avert away from Izumis', Cagalli found herself looking out at the window. Even if Izumi isn't her real father, she still had lots of respect and love for him. Yet, she needs to do this, but it isn't as if she'll tell him the reason behind this. When she thought it over, another way came around in her mind.

Turning to her father with a sigh, she let her arms drop. "The best of the best goes to an all-boys school, I HAVE to go," she said plain and simply. Even if that isn't the real reason behind this, it's the only way she can think of trying not to dishearten her father. He would understand, she knew, but she didn't want him to feel hurt by her real objectives.

"This is nonsense, I let you attend a prestigious school mainly on martial arts and yet you rather attend an all boy-school?" He asks a bit exasperated. Really, Cagalli didn't want to give her father a heart attack, but she really does have a reasonable objective than the one she's spouting out now.

"Father, I've heard that all the best fighters attend this school and I would really like it if you allow me to go."

He narrowed his eyes a bit. "Cagalli . . . the respect rude bestow me is rude and it's wearing my patience." Izumi rubbed his temple at this. Cagalli slammed her hands on the desk and looked at her father.

"Please, I really want to go face up to them. I've heard that every single fighter there that fought our school before had won every single match." When she saw Izumi narrow his eyes at her, she crossed her arms. "Oh c'mon, the worst possible scenario is them finding out that I'm a girl," she snorted, "Like I'm that easy."

"Cagalli." She almost has him as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh, "Even if I object to this, you'll certainly refuse anything I say and go am I right?" Yup, she had him.

"Well of course."

Izumi propped his elbow on the desk and place his chin on his hands, "Fine, but in one condition."

Cagalli grinned and nodded.

--

"So this is Zaft?" CAgalli turned to the papers in her hands and read over the school. Furrowing her eyebrow, she gulped and started to walk to the grand building. It's huge. An all-boys school academy with only a girl, such as her going in there. Coming from a small country called Orb and arriving in a whole city, great. _I can manage. _She said to herself.

Her eyes were closed, she walked stiffly forward. When she opened back her eyes, some shouldered her hard. Fortunately for her, the guy dropped his stuff with her only holding a large backpack over her shoulder. "Watch where you're going! What are you blind? I was walking right through." She furrowed her eyebrow at the crude insult.

"Sorry," she managed to say without replying to his insult.

"Moron." When he was ready to pass, her lips were twitching and it took all of her will power not to throw her sack at him. And guess what, it did. Only one problem, she took off her backpack and threw straight at his back.

He almost fell for being off guard but only swung his head to look at her. "You watch where you're going!" She yelled back. "I did say I was sorry right? Yes, I remembered I did. It gave you no right to call me a moron or blind. Instead of I watch where I'm going, you watch where you're going!"

He glared at her as he stomped towards Cagalli. When he reached her, she never knew how tall he is until he came face to face with her. From the height, which is half a head taller than her, she's guessing he's a sophomore. Still, Cagalli stood her ground with furrowed eyebrow, determined eyes, and looks up athim. She found her collar being lifted and her feet leaving the ground. "What was that pipsqueak?" He asks her.

"You heard what I said, what are you now, deaf?" She asks, challenging him. His violet eyes seem to be burning in hers as the scowl deepened in his face.

She didn't flinch when he lifted his fist. When he swung, she closed her eyes for the coming blow. Cagalli had always known her mouth would give her trouble and she's use to it too. That's the only reason she suggested to go to a martial arts academic school. Oh yes, she nearly forgotten, she tool martial arts. Before he could ever touch her, Cagalli dodged by the tip of her hair as she slid down and wrenched from his hand.

She slid past under his legs, lucky it was a floor hallway, and grabbed her bag. CAgalli smirked and turned her head a bit and stuck her tongue out at the silver-haired sophomore. "Ide rather not get into a fight on the first day!" She yelled. As she kept on running, she slid to the side. With a sigh, she shook her head. If it isn't for the deal she made with her father, she would've beaten that guy no problem. But considering this is the only way not to get out here, she cannot cause a fight. Damn Izumi.

"_If you start or commence in a fight, you will be shipped back home to ORB." _

"_Deal."_

--

Yzak looked at his fist in stupor. D-did he just let that idiot get away? GKLaring where the moron was when sticking his tongue out at Yzak, all he could do was scowl. _Damn freshmen. Pretty slick though. _

Shaking his head, he stormed through the hallway. Where the hell is Dearka, the bastard just HAD to get him pissed huh? No one messes with Yzak Jule, no one! The idiot volunteered FOR him to take in some little freshmen kid as a roommate. He has no time to babysit! Now all he has to do is get Deakra, then shove him in the trash, then schedule another council meeting to kick that little brat out of his room! He needed solitude not some whiny brat!

As he came to another cklassroom, he furrowed his eyebrow a bit angrily as he only saw a teacher alone writing notes. HE grumbled and slammed the door shut scaring the wits out of the biology teacher. Going into another classroom, he found it to be deserted. Where is that bastard!

Yzak then passed the office, but stopped once he saw a full head of yellow hair. His eyes widen. Quickly peering into the small window, he furrowed his eyebrow. What the hell is that idiot doing? He watched as the freshmen bopped his head up and down, as the principal and vice principle questioned him.

"Hey Yzak!" He ignored Elsmen as he continued to try and comprehend what they were saying. Too bad the office has to be so sound proof to actually get any information. "What are you looking at?"

He cast a glare towards Eslem as Dearka shoved his face to the side. "Ah, that must be the new transfer student you have to room with. Cagalli Yula, I think. Sounds too girlie to me." Dearka continued on, "Don't worry, I heard that freshmen came from Orb, and transferred from basically amartial arts-made school."

Yzak furrowed his eyebrow. So, that's the new student and they'll have to share a petty room. "You know, if you really don't want a roommate I can always-"

"Nevermind about that, I can share a simple room with the brat," Yzak cut Dearka off. And rooming with . . . Yula doesn't mean he won't have any advantages.

* * *

... 


	2. SideGoal

**AN:** _I have to warn you, this is a disappointing chapter, in my opinion anyways.( I was too tired, sry)_

**Disclaimer:** _>.>_

* * *

**Side-Goal**

Cagalli looked at the paper in her hand. _Dorm number 565._ In the middle of spring, she transferred out of her old school to enter one of the most prestigious in both fighting and academic. She's supposed to learn politics now, but she skipped on that saying she's better off learning it in collage. Surprisingly, her father Izumi accepted that.

Gulping, CAgalli lifted her fist against the door. This will be the first time she's sharing room with anybody and it's a boy too. Hopefully, they'll get along.

Finally, for like hours, she pressed her hand on the door, only for it too open automatically smacked in her face. With the force of the door and her off guard, Cagalli fell straight on her rear. _That hurt you son of a- _Her thoughts were cut short as a hand was stuck in her face. She looked up and glared at the owner of this friendly hand who knocked her flat down on her ass. The guy has yellow hair, green eyes, and a head-inch taller than her.

"Is there any other way to politely open a door?" She grunted and slapped the hand away.

"Sorry, I was in rush," he replied. She scowled at his changing demeanor. "Wait, you must be the new freshmen right?"

She nodded, "Don't tell me you're my roommate," her scowl only deepened.

He shook his head, "No, your roommate is in there." The guy averted his eyes away before continuing, ". . . Waiting for you."

Cagalli blinked in surprise as he gave her a smile, an uneasy one to say the least. "Well, name's Dearka." He looked at his watch and his eyes widens. "I have to make this meeting short. See you around Yula, it's nice to meet you by the way." With a smile, he sprinted into the hallway.

The first thing she notices about him was the way he ran, it's pretty fast.

Inhaling, she exhaled slowly. Well, that was an interesting meeting, but now for her roommate. Oh please let it be someone decent. Or maybe! Just a chance, she'll even be rooming with her bother! Though, she wouldn't know who her brother is considering she never even met him. Still, she does know one thing; he has a crop full of brown hair, initial K.Y.

With another sigh, she places her hand on the doorknob and turned. As soon as she turned, a pile of books were dumped straight in her arms. There was so many, that she ends up falling on her rear with the text sprawled on her, some hitting her square in the head. A clueless expression had befallen her face as she stared at dark black shoes. Inclining her head backward, she stared up at the same jerk she saw earlier.

And with sudden found energy, Cagalli hopped back on her feet and pointed accusing. "What the hell are you doing here? Where' my roommate?" She asks.

"Who else do you see Yula?" He asks her.

She furrowed her eyebrow. _If he's here and no one else then . . . _"Ah! Hell no!" She exclaims.

"Now for the r-"

"This must be a mistake! A major mistake!"

"Rules that you have to follow, strict-

"I can't be with an egotistical guy nor one that has a short feul!"

"Rules by the way, but as a freshmen you have to abide by my every whi-"

"The freakin council must've done something wrong! Yes-"

"Whim, and if you don't, I'll be force to kick you-"

"Ah! For the love of-"

"Out and-"

"Damn! Why of all people do I have to room with a fuc-"

"Report you to the principle's office."

They both stopped talking suddenly. Yzak with a vein popping out of his forehead. Cagall, who just realized he was speaking directly to her, blinked. "Now, Yula, did you get all that?" He asks her looking angrier than ever.

She furrowed her eyebrow. "I don't need to listen to an ill-tempered sophomore," she said crossing her arms.

"Well, you're going to have to get use to it."

Cagalli glared. "I don't need to and who are you to say?"

"It's not optional moron! And it isn't MY saying, is the councils!"

"I can report you!"

"The student council already decided to idiot! Didn't I just say that?"

"Not if I boycott your ass!"

"Boycott? Boycott? The last person who did that was transferred all the way across the world by OUR school! What makes You so important that you can do such things?"

"Well, I am an exception!" She yelled, not realizing what she had said.

"Oh, is that right?" He asks.

"Yeah, that's right!"

"Why, pray tell."

Cagalli paled. Great, she sputtered out nonsense. It isn't technically nonsense, but if her father finds out she'll still be sent back or in the good point they'll stop this servant crap at this school. Not knowing what to say, she just stood there, toungue-tied.

"Hah! Thought so!"

"W-well you're an idiot!"

"What! You're damn amoron! And who the hell are you calling idiot, girl-face jackass!"

"Girl-face?" She fumed. "What's with the silver hair, did you somehow get an accident with the bleach colors of your clothes!"

"It's natural!"

"Never seen it, so I'll never believt hat anyone has natural-"

"Would you keep the noise down?"

Their heads turned towards the newcomer. It was someone with light green hair, eye furrowed and was wearing the school's uniform. It contains of a maroon military outfit. "I'm trying to practice my violin." Well, she has to take back the hair comment. This guy's hair is light green. Amazing, these people at the school dyed their hair. Wait, were they allowed to?

"GO practice in the auditorium," answered the silver hair bastard.

The guy with bizarre green hair and dark brown eyes looked a little uneasy. "Well, one problem, it isn't only with me, everyone else . . ." He trailed off stepping to the side revealing angrily looking freshmen to sohphomore glaring at CAgalli and Yzak. She flustered in embarrassment, ducking her head. _Oops . . ._

--

_Two days later . . ._

Cagalli glared hard at Yzak. Alright, this is really unfair. What are the chances of her and a self-absorbed bastard sharing a room together? "Come on Yula, hurry it up with my clothes."

"I'm not a maid you fu-" A sock was stuffed in her mouth as Yzak walked passed. She turned blue and started to spit it out. "That's disgusting!" She yelled behind his back. When she turned to him, he was already walking inside the building. She mumbled curses. Damn those people. It took all of her will from stuffing this whole dirty laundry over his head.

The first day and she's been doing chores after chores for this guy. She wasn't even allowed to meet friends because of the piles of work he's been giving her. Not to mention her goal was slipping pass her just like that. Well, at least it isn't worse than the time she started martial arts where her sensei had told her to wipe the floor, wax his car, glistens his windows, and even give him a nice shoulder rub.

Yzak turned back to her with a smirk. "Look here freshmen, you aren't aloud to talk back to your senpais got that? If you do," his eyes darken which could've made her gulp if she wasn't so angry. "I'll swear I'll make your life worse than it already is. Breaking away my solitude and took up more room in my dorm, it's only fair you have to do something for me in return." He turned around with his chin held high and walked forward.

Cagalli's knuckles had already turned white. _Why that arrogant, good for nothing dictating bit- _Her thoughts were cut short when smelly clothes, socks and underwear, landed on her head. Why can't she finish her curses EVEN in her mind?

"Sorry!" Great, and here she thought her SECOND day at this school wouldn't turn out worse.

Looking up, her brown eyes glared up at a blue-haired guy with unusual green eyes. She scowled even further as his eyes widen. "What the hell is up with these people at school? I swear if I had time, I'd go up there and kick your ass whoever you are!" She yelled at him. There was a glint in his green eyes. W-was he amused by this. "Why I outta-"

"Yula! Who are you talking to?" She turned to Yzak with a glare. "Hurry up with my clothes!"

"Who cares if you're impatient? Does it even look like I care at least one bit? No. I don't give a damn if you're my senpai, I can disrespect you whenever I want!" She yelled.

Yzak raised an eyebrow, as if humored by her. "What?" She snapped.

"I had no idea a pipsqueak like had such an anger problem. It's amusing really, seeing a monkey snap like that. Keep it up, free entertainment." It was as if a gust of wind passed by her. Did he just say that? A monkey? Before she even knew it, her arm had a mind of its own. With one thrust, she threw his basket full of laundry at him; look it here, perfect shot. The basket hit and his own dirty clothes landed straight on his head.

"How'd you like that Mr. Jackass!" She yelled, laughing like a maniac.

It was a terrible mistake, Cagalli realized. IF she knew Yzak better, then she would've known how vengeance he is. "That's it twerp, you are dead!" Her eyes widen when he stalked after her. Great, and here she is a deal made to never fight. Still, CAgalli had never backed down from a fight; it's one of her principle. Even if Orb is a peaceful country, she's still determined never to back down from anything.

When he caught her by the collar, she was lifted up on the ground. Wow, two days in row looking straight in Yzak's eyes. How peachy is that when his eyes were enflamed. "I dare you to say that again Yula."

She glared, "What? The fact that you're a jackass or maybe the thought of you as a naked mule that's been swimming in my mind," she said.

They glared at one another as if sparks were surging through their eyes, breaking each other's lightning. It practically screamed "Murder!" whoever were walking pass. Suddenly, they fuind themselves soaked in an unsuspected downpour. IT came so fast that it pressured them to look up.

Yzak and Cagalli gave each other one final glare before turning away from each other as if their neck snapped and stalked off to shelter, away from one another. Both had forgotten Yzak's dirty laundry that was being drenched to the ground.

--

Yzak turned to the bulletin board and took the paper out. The first day for freshmen and a lot has already signed up, interesting. As vice captain of the martial arts team, he was in charge of the keeping up with who is trying out. There are at least one hundred people or so. Walking further in the hallway, he stopped suddenly recognizing a name. Yzak's one and only 'precious' roommate, Cagalli Yula. _The guy thinks he can compete in the big leagues eh? Well, let's see about that._

Marking a star next to CAgalli's name, a smirk turned up on his lips. A star on a person's name usually represent for one of the more challenging fighters to see if the freshmen qualify and see it they fit for a standard position as a committee member. If the beginner is able to defeat the stronger fighter, however, they would automatically be put into a section of committee members. Yet, Yzak could only wait to see what the moron's skills were.

--

Cagalli peeked through the dojo. Finally, she was able to finish that god damn jackass's laundry. When she actually asked the council is Jule was right, they had nodded their head. Trying to protest was out of the question because of the point they proved.

Freshmen are impulsive so sophomores are to teach those freshmen respect and keep them out of trouble by letting the freshmen do THEIR labors. That is the stupidiest RULE she's ever heard in her life, but it couldn't be helped. Since after all, she's staying at this school, Cagalli must at least follow their beliefs, no how matter stupid they are.

When she saw a few people in light-weighted training clothes, she gulped. Hopefully, no figure would show through her. She did after all, have the decency to go by a vest that would hide her chest. Walking a bit awkwardly, she looked around. Cagalli doesn't know anybody!

_Of course, that jackass made me into his personal slave for this whole week. _They had a week before school when Cagalli came here. Unfortunately for her, she had to have a dictating bastard as a roommate. When she notice that the freshmen who came her, they didn't have the treatment she had with Yzak.

"Good morning." That had totally caught her off guard that she jumped at least at least three inches from the ground.

"Don't do that!" She exclaims, turning to the intruder.

--

He gave Yula a raised eyebrow. "Ah! You're that guy from before!"

"Glad you remembered me," he said.

He was surprised then when Yula suddenly took a hold of his front shirt, on the collar. "You jackass! Your dirty clothes stink! It got your entire odor on me bastard!" Well, not really the reaction he thought he'll get from the freshman, but at least it's something.

"Attention everyone!" Finally, Yula released him. "I know you're all looking forward to this year, but we already have too much joining in this sport, so not everyone can make it." A lot of groans from here and there were heard throughout the crowds. "Alright, everyone quiet up! But this year, we're selecting a few, so don't worry. Only about twenty five percent, maybe down to ten is going to make it!"

"Okay, now that that is settled, why don't we begin eh? The last name beginning from A through Q please stand to the left of the dojo and R through Z to the right of the dojo." The school's dojo was spacious and wide, luckily.

"Now, we'll begin calling."

--

Cagalli stood there, determined. Even if her goal was different, it doesn't mean she wasn't able to make a side goal. Cagalli wasn't kidding when she said was best in her school. Now, this school, she wouldn't underestimate these people, especially those that are already in this sport. They had always beaten her martial arts dojo. Of course, her pride was affected and she shouldn't be betraying her dojo, but the other reason led her here. So, it's a win-win situation.

And one of these guys might be her twin brother. Though, he's a year older than her, Cagalli will be able to know he's a sophomore.

When the fighting started, she watched as a freshman stepped out from the left side, then from another room a buff-looking sophomore walked in. She gulped. Were ALL of them going to be big, she wonders. Not that she's afraid or anything!

AS they started, she observed their movement. Drop kick. Duck. Side-step. Low kick. Spin kick. These were easily predicted move and easily said that the freshman are winning. He was fast on his feet and swift with his hands. Suddenly, a whistle blew. Cagalli looked at the judges and found them scribbling something there. Wait, they are judges right? And what the hell is Yzak doing there! _Don't tell me . . . crap. _

Yzak saw her looking at him and smirked. Cagalli scowled at him. "Next, Cagalli Yula against," Dearka's eyes roamed through the list then widens tremendously, "Kira Yamato!" She was surprised at the whispers that were reaching her ears. Who is this Kira Yamato they speak of so well? She snapped her head back to Yzak and grounded her teeth together. He did something and she knew he did it! The problem, what the hell is it?

When a guy with light-weight training clothes like her, full of dark brown hair, serene-looking violet eyes, and a calm composure, she gulped. Alright, she has to relax now. He's probably not the best. Of course he's not the best. They bowed, her hands shaking a bit.

Her eyes widen when he suddenly disappear. Ducking into time from a jab of a fist, she twisted herself and low-kicked. He jumped and tried to thrust his legs in a full swing. She quickly pulled up her wrist and blocked. Clenching her unoccupied hand, Cagalli tried to move in for his stomach. He caught her wrist and pulled her to the side of him and thrust his other fist aiming for her stomach.

Cagalli's eyes widen but narrowed. Snatching her hand away, she made it in time as both her hands captured his wrist, making cross shape to block her stomach. Twisting her cross-shaped hand-capture, CAgalli twisted herself and hands, throwing him over her shoulder.

As she expected, he dodged the blow of his back. Quickly side stepping some of his kicks, jumping here and there, Cagalli did a front flip and caught his right ankle. She stayed in a handstand on his ankle for at least a second before twisting her whole body and aiming her feet to his face.

She missed as she landed on the tatami floor, panting. He stood there, in a fighting position, panting as well. Cagalli made the first move this time as she charged with her fist leaned back, ready for an impact thrust. Of course he side-stepped that. She twisted herself, and had her elbow right in his gut. Though, it wasn't his gut, the boy had blocked with his hand. He twisted his hand and caused it to twist her elbow. She winced from the pain.

Though, however she didn't give up as she stretched out her leg and actually made him release her throbbing elbow. Suddenly, his eyebrow creased down. Was he finally serious? Her eyes widen when he disappeared. When she turned around, her breath hitched in her throat. "Stop!" His fist stopped mid-way from her nose, as her spine inclined backward. Cagalli was panting. _When . . . How did . . . Incredible._

They looked at each other brown clashing in with violet. They bowed. He outstretched his hand, "That was a good practice, let's do it another time," he said.

Unconsciously, still in stupor, she shook his hand. "Y-yeah, sure." Finally, she let out a grin.

--

He watched as Yula walked back in his seat. Yzak had never expected them to pick Kira Yamato to fight against the try-outs. He was only a judge here. Still, Cagailli managed to do rather well. Of course, the fool was beaten, but Yula lasted around six minutes which is fairly better than the ones who fought against Kira Yamato. They only lasted around ten to twenty seconds.

"Next! Athrun . . . Zala?" DEarka shook his head and continued, "Against Shin Asuka!" Yzak glared at Athrun. What in the world is he thinking? This time it was the starters against starters, but Athrun's already in the team. Well, the guy's the captain after all. And why the hell is he surprised? Zala had done this during junior high as well.

Yzak shook his head and looked at the battle. At the end, Athrun end up winning of course. But before Zala can actually do his finishing blow, the fool stopped. Most likely though, Asuka's accepted into the team. That's how it is. They were testing who would be good for the team whether they win or lose. That's the reason for the judges including him.

When the tryouts was over, Yzak let out sigh. IT was interesting. "I propose Shinn Asuke." That's a definite. Everyone else agreed. "Hmm . . . What about Keuji Remiki?" They nodded their head. Though, Yzak did disagree seeing the boy only blocking.

The last was when Yzak protested. "Let's have Cagalli Yula as well."

"No!" He shouted.

"What do you mean? He was pretty good when facing to one of our top most fighters. The little guy has potential. He was probably one of the best we've seen today."

"He doesn't have enough skills or maturing structure of a man, he can't be in the team. He lost."

"That's why we help him develop these skills and it doesn't really matter about the structure of a person just as long as there are qualified. And seeing Cagalli's transcription, the guy's healthy as an apple. And of course no one could beat Yamato. No one can and you know it Jule."

Yzak pounded his hand on the conference desk. "This idiot doesn't fit the whole requirements of joining the team! He's too short!"

"Now that's just nonsense Jule! I expect you to side on Yula, he is after all, your roommate." Great, did he just make a fool out of himself.

"I agree with the judges. Cagalli Yula is a perfect requirement to the team." The president and captain of the martial arts team waltz in the room and sat on the chair in the head. "With his speed, size, and spirit, we'll probably make it into the national unlike last time when everyone had chickened out." Athrun's eyes averted to most of the judges there. Of course Yzak didn't back down, but from these fool quitting, they weren't able to make it.

Kira Yamato came through the door as well. Yamato wasn't just a member of the team, but a special tutor. He tutors those who have actually needed a little boost to compare at least to Yzak's potential.

"What would you think about this Kira?" Athrun asks.

"Cagalli Yula? Hmm . . . His size and weight is a bit light, easier movement, and his fighting style is very peculiar. It's confusing to follow, which makes it better. So, let's have him."

Yzak snorted. Damn, the nuisance.

* * *

... 


	3. Chase

**AN:** _hehe . . ._

**Disclaimer: Don't own any GSD character**

* * *

**Chase**

He bit through his rice ball as he lean against the wall. Who would've expected the princess of orb would do something so impossible. Walking through the hallway, he turns and yet again, follows her. Being recruited to be her bodyguard was something he would never have imagined Izumi to do. The old man knows how reckless he is and on top of that, he trusts him to look after his daughter. Not that he's complaining or anything. He always wanted to meet the princess and take a picture and autograph for his little sister. Well, personally, he wanted to meet her in person.

Swallowing his rice ball, he walks swiftly behind her, making sure he's quiet as possible. Shinn Asuka, one of the first-class spies of Orb is assign specifically to protect the one named Cagalli Yula Attha, princess of Ord, heiress of Orb, and daughter to Izumi. It's a top rated assignment, but yet again he doesn't mind considering he wanted to meet her AND come to this school.

His family doesn't know of his mission or that he is a spy to orb either, but it doesn't bother him much. He kept this secret since he became a spy since he was eleven. Because of his skills, Shinn easily made into the professionals

Now, back to the topic at hand, Cagalli. Not everyone in Orb knows of her decision and not many are going to find out soon. He's to make sure that she's safe at all cost. Even though he seen the torment the princess was put through, Shinn still hadn't move a single muscle to help her. It's either because she gets her retribution after or he doesn't want to reveal himself. With one more gulp of his last rice ball, he wipes his hand with the paper towel that wraps his rice ball and threw it in the trash.

Now what is the princess going to do in the dojo? It is deserted.

--

Cagalli lifted the wooden sword on the staff and swung it a bit. As she felt the weight of it, her eyes caught sight of black hair. With a sigh, she ran in a blur and landed behind this 'stalker' of hers', with the sword next to his neck, while her face next to his. "Is there any particular reason why you're persistently following me Asuka?" Cagalli asks, trying to muster up the best serious, yet calming voice as she can.

The first time she notice him was three days ago when he was eating lunch, the second time was when he took the towel next to her to the staff, and the third time, she finally confirmed who her 'dangerous' stalker is. When she was helping during the library, this idiot came out of nowhere, facing her with red ruby eyes. He made it too obvious actually.

"Well, I-um-you see-Wait! Who said I was following you?" He asks, "Isn't the dojo a free place at this school?" He asks.

Cagalli had the urge to roll her eyes, but instead pushed his figure forward away from her. With a swift swipe, she has the wooden sword's point at his neck. Her eyes glower. "Answer me right Shinn Asuke, what do you want?"

"N-nothing, like I said-"

"Don't play dumb jackass!" She exclaims, poking him with the wooden sword.

"Ittai," he said. She pokes again.

"Ittai, stop!"

She pokes again. Hey, this is fun.

"Damn it, stop it already." He glares at her.

CAgalli pokes yet again.

"Okay, now you're getting annoying." Again, she pokes.

"Stop it already would you?" He asks aggravation clearly in his voice.

Cagalli stops and cross her arm, still holding the wooden sword. "Alright, now tell me, what do you want?"

Asuka smooth out his messy hair behind him with a sigh. "Sorry, I'm not suppose to tell you," he said simply, ready to walk out. She stops him by putting the sword between him and the door.

"Fat chance I'm going to let you get away, what do you want Asuka?" Her voice raised a notch. "Shinn Asuka of Ongori of Orb, right?" She could see him tense. "There's no one I know of that attends this school who came from Orb but myself. And those that came from orb would know exactly who I am," she state it so simply. "Did my father send you to breath down my neck?" She asks, clearly letting the anger in her voice. What, you didn't expect her not to research about the guy who's stalking her now would you?

"Well, you see, I, clearly, yeah, it's your father's idea," he admits.

Cagalli rubs her forehead in aggravation. _Jeez Dad, you REALLY do trust your daughter don't you? _Putting her wooden sword down, she raises her eyebrow when he turn to her in confusion. She shook her head and walks pass him. Before leaving the dojo, Asuka place a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head slightly, she gave him a questioning look. "That's it?" He asks, clearly surprise.

"What do you expect?" She asks. "Do you me to give you message to my father? Or rather, do you think I'll rape you?" She rolls her eyes when he blushes. Shrugging his hand away, she turns back to him. "But keep one thing clear Asuka, I don't want any trouble from you got it? And," she smiles slightly, "Just keep this secret of who I am to yourself, alright?"

He nods slowly. _What is wrong with him?_ Instead, she places a hand on his shoulder nods. "See ya around Shinn." With that said and done, she left him in the dojo going to the music room. Yeah, everyone might think that she's just a martial artist, but as a princess of a nation, her father wanted Cagalli to be able to have skills as a musician. High-class yes, but what does it matter? She plays, she plays.

--

Nicole drops the small little wrappers of all the chocolate pies. After eating three boxes full, he's done for the day. He has two more hours till' his next class start. This school is programmed like a college in a matter of different ways. They get to choose any classes they wish and whenever time. Though, the student doesn't pay for the classes. They get to rearrange their classes around whenever they wish to. And as for Nicole, he's comfortable with the timing of his classes. Besides, during this time, he's able to play his violin.

As he reaches the music room, his ears picks up a wonderful sound. It's the piano. Slowly, he slid the door open and he raises his eyebrow up a notch. The person's back faces him; locks of blond hair falling pass the anonymous person's neck. What interest Nicole stand still to listen the piece of music this person is playing right now. He recognizes that song. The song book that was closed made him wonder even more about the person.

The person suddenly stands up. It was so abruptly that it made Nicole jump. His eyes widens once he see the side of the person's face. Cagalli Yula. The freshmen turn to look at his wrist watch with panic. Nicole just gapes at Cagalli as the guy closes the piano and turn to the door on his lift. Nicole couldn't believe it. As Cagalli runs out of the room, Nicole missed his chance to call out to the pianist. _Pianist. Pianist. One of the most aggressive people I know is a musician. _

That thought came out from the time when he saw Cagalli nearly breaking the wall when the freshman was training in the dojo. Nicole is in the martial arts team as well, to his father's wishes. Nicole let out a sigh and shook his head. Just seeing the usually violent Cagalli Yula playing the piano with perfection, made him sigh again. _Unbelievable._

--

Kira looks at the small little cat running across the yard. The custodian chases it out of the campus and Kira looks away with a sigh. It's a pity. He was feeding that cat too. Walking with his arms crossed under his head, he proceeded inside the building. Before he came out however, a stack of papers quickly heads towards him. It was too quick that he didn't get a chance to step aside from it.

The papers knock straight into him while the person holding those files fell with a thud on his rear. Kira is surprise to see Cagalli as the freshmen curses angrily. Kira smiles nervously as those piercing brown gaze turn to him in an infuriated glare. "Gomen ne?" He said, unsure if he should apologize. It wasn't really his fault to begin with.

"Next time, leave the damn place deserted and let other people walk through. Just because you're the star team player doesn't mean you should freakin' act like a celebrity! Jeez . . . Why the hell am I talking to you?" Kira stood there, mouth gaping as Cagalli picks up another paper. And as soon as a stack is in the blonde's arms, Cagalli ran, charging forward caring for no innocent bystander he pushes.

Kira let out a very awkward sigh. Turning around, proceeding to his walk, Kira looks down. And there, under his foot are the martial art's team records. Lifting it up in his hands, Kira shook his head. Yzak is making Cagalli do this. No wonder it looks as if the freshman has a permanent chip on his shoulder. Poor guy.

Well, might as well return it to him. And quickly, if he wants to save Yula in time. Imagining the worst possible scenario that Yzak would put Cagalli through, even Kira doesn't want to think about it.

--

Dearka stretch his limbs. Damn, he never knew paper work took this much out of a person. Working alone most of the day, documenting incoming transfer students along with freshmen, and working in the weekends. Dearka mind wonders why exactly he didn't agree to having an assistant. Oh yeah, because the guy that would be working with him is homosexual. And Dearka rather be with a woman first than a man.

Stretching his legs a little more, Dearka took one final stretch of his arms before turning to his desk.

The beautiful job he done at organizing every single paper that was scattered in this room. He should have a reward for this! It would take years to organizing every single paper that was scattered and piled up here. Before, it looked like a place where recycles are left scattered. But with his superb skills, in a matter of days, it becomes a real office.

Not just any office, his eyebrow lean closer to his eyes as a smug look washed over his expression. A newspaper room. The place is big enough to fit a few people and computers, not to mention more papers. The principle even said it himself. If he gets this room tidy up, then Dearka will have the full advantage of it, doing whatever he liked with it. This school doesn't necessarily have a newspaper. So, shouldn't they start one? It's up to Dearka to do so. Why else would he get his ass off of laziness to work?

Dearka can only think of one person to help him. His eyes glinted maliciously, a smirk pulling from his lips. Slipping out of the door, Dearka gently slid it back closed behind him. "Oh Yzak . . ."

--

Cagalli kicks the trashcan that she tripped on. Damn to hell with Yzak. Maybe she should just dump this whole lunch inside the trashcan. He's been getting onto her last nerves. Just because she lost the damn packet, he assigns her to be towel boy. TOWEL boy? That's just an insult! He even made her agree to do his HOMEWORK for him. The nerve of that piss-off jerk. Making Cagalli Yula Attha, one of the most important people in the nation ORB doing dirty work is practically making fun of ORB itself!

Cagalli had it and punch the wall, letting it vibrate through the other side. It left a dent.

Ever since she made it into the team, which she questions about even now, all he's been doing is pushing her to her limits. Waking her up every morning when no one does, and training her ass off for half the day. She knows this isn't really how it is and she clearly understands that he doesn't like her. The feeling is totally mutual.

Holding onto the tray, she stomps angrily at the trashcan pretending it's Yzak's deformed figure. Damn that bastard. If she even have a chance to get her revenge, Cagalli will jump right to it. She keeps on stomping trying to cool her nerve off.

"Eh? Yula, you should go easy on that trashcan. What did it ever do you?"

She turns angry eyes at Athrun. She found out he's the captain of the martial arts team. "It has nothing to do with this inanimate object!" Cagalli yelled.

He blinks at her and gave her an easy smile. "Then I can guess it has something to do with Yzak," he said.

"Well duh genius. Who else would get me in this pissed off mood BUT him?" she asks, letting out a defeated sigh. Turning around, she carries the tray towards her dorm room shared with Yzak. Athrun fell in step with her. "Jeez, I swear I want to strangle him! What's his problem anyway?" She asks, more to herself.

Athrun shook his head at her outburst. "Don't mind Yzak too much," he said gently.

Cagalli scowls. Don't mind him so much? That guy's been on her case the first day she arrived. What's his problem with picking on freshmen anyway? He even treats the trainee the way he treats her in the dojo. Cagalli clenches the tray in her hand feeling her blood boiling angry. He's such a fucking bully. Wasn't it up to her to take care of guys like that at her old middle school? Now, she's reduced down to a weak freshman in the hands of a bully.

With an angry frustrated yell, she lifts up her tray and tosses it on the ground using as much force as she muster. Unfortunately, someone came in the moment of her little wail and it just happens to be the person her frustration came from. Yzak Jule. He stood there with spaghetti sticking in his hear. He looks at the perpetrator with angry violet eyes. And when it reaches Cagalli's eyes, he glares menacingly. "I give you to the count of three to run," he mutters slowly.

Cagalli gulps. "One." He breathes angrily. "Two." He looks like a dragon ready to bite her head off. "Thr-"

She didn't wait for him to finish as she sprinted off in the other way.

--

Athrun watch quietly as they ran swiftly through the hall. With Yzak hot on Cagalli's trail, Athrun fears for the freshmen. If only they got on better terms, what would it be like? Still, it doesn't change the fact that Cagalli is dead once Yzak reaches him. Athrun shook his head at this. What a wonderful, yet weird pact they made. They share the same room and sometimes Athrun wonder why exactly it isn't in ruins by now.

"Hey Zala, where'd Yula go? I could've sworn I heard his voice around here," said Shinn. Athrun points to the direction Cagalli and Yzak ran off to. And in an instant, Asuka sprinted away.

"Athrun!" Someone skids a stop in front of him. It is his best friend, Kira Yamato. His best friend is holding some sort of packet in his hands. "Did you see Cagalli anywhere?" He asks. Athrun points, mutely where Yzak, Cagalli, and Shinn ran off to.

"Thanks," is Kira's quick reply before running to that very direction.

Someone turns the corner and pants. It's Dearka. He looks up from what looks like a marathon run. "H-have y-you seen Y-Yzak anywhere At-Athrun?" He asks, panting heavily.

Athrun slowly points to the direction where Yzak, Cagalli, Shinn, and Kira went off to. This is getting really odd to Athrun. As he watch Dearka amazingly sprint, another unexpected person came. "Athrun!" He turns his head to his dear friend Nicole who smiles gently. "Have you seen Yula by any chance come around here?" Slowly, and calmly, Athrun points to the direction where everyone asked about the two.

And yet again, he saw the usually calm, easy going Nicole runs fiercely through the hallway. "Zala!" He turns around with a little jump and there panting, Cagalli Yula. The guy seems really flustered. HE isn't sure why, but CAgalli grabs his wrist and pulls him into a sprint. Now, what is this all about?

Suddenly, Yula pulls them into a classroom and slams it close. Athrun blinks in the dark and yet again, wonders why he's pulled into this. Suddenly, Yula turns to face him which scared the shit out of him. The look Yula gave him was seriously determined and agitated. "Look Zala, as my senpai, the captain of the martial arts team, AND the one everyone holds definite amount of respect for," Cagalli has his hands suddenly clasp together in front of his face with his shoulder slight hunched. And before Athrun can say anything, Cagalli was begging him, desperately too. "Onegai, onegai, get me another freaking roommate!"

He blinks, twice, three times, and then shook his head with a sigh. "I'm so VERY sorry for your predicament Yula, demo . . . I really can't do anything about it," he smiles nervously.

Yula looks at him with these desperate hazel nut eyes and he could barely contain himself from blushing. The little guy really does appear to be a girl. "Come on! You can't say that! You're the class president and you're telling you can't switch one roommate?" He asks him, disbelief apparent.

Athrun rubs the back of his head. "Well, I can always arrange you to be in my room for a couple of days, but it'll be a little squished up with me already having a roommate," he said.

Before he knew it, Cagalli has his hands clasped with Athrun. "Are you serious, I can really stay?" Athrun nods with a grin at the ecstatic Yula whose eyes were shining as if the guy received a present.

"Only for a little while," he told Yula.

"Alright with me as long as I am away from the devil," Cagalli sighs in a relief. Athrun chuckles at Cagalli. _Anything to get away from the devil . . . _He shook his head at Yula's negative attitude.

"You couldn't possibly mean Yzak now would you?" He asks sarcasm apparent.

--

Nicole stops and breathes. He's been searching for the freshmen for hours already and still no sign of Cagalli. The music that Yula played, he couldn't help but remember that piece from somewhere. Almost as if he heard in a distant land before. It's strange and almost straight out of novel yes, but it is the truth. He really has heard of that beautiful music before. And before he could actually hear the end of it, Cagalli had to leave.

Sitting on the bench outside of the building, he breathes. Damn, he didn't even have Physical Education yet today and still he feels as if he ran a mile. Where is Cagalli anyway? Looking at the sky, he tries to recall the music as a simple piece, but it isn't. He heard it, but where? Where, he questions himself again. Where damn it! Alright, Nicole really is calm level-headed, but he loves the piano. Every piece of music he heard, he plays. But this one, he remembers it from his . . . childhood? His eyebrows rise in realization.

"Childhood . . ." As he recall now, Nicole remembers his family taking a trip to a peaceful nation out in the sea, just for a vacation. It was when he was around eight or so. Even now, Nicole is having a difficult time remembering. That piece of music, he remembers that it is a song that someone had made up. It was called . . . Okay, what is it called?

"Ne Athrun-san, who's your roommate?"

Nicole's head perks up at the voice. Looking to the left, his eyes widen to see the face of the one he's been running for. "Yula!" He suddenly exclaims.

Cagalli turn to him with surprise raised up eyebrow. When he reaches Athrun and Cagalli, he let his eyebrow gently fall towards his eyes. He gulps. How'd this person know this music is beyond him, but Nicole needs to find out? "Could you . . ." He pause searching Yula's brown eyes for anything other than annoyance. And what do you know its plain aggravation. "Could you play that piece of music again, back in the theatre?" He asks, almost hesitant.

Yula blinks at him in surprise. There's confusion written all over Cagalli's face. "M-music?" He asks. Suddenly, Cagalli's eyebrow rises. "Oh! You mean that one!" Yula exclaims. He smiles sheepishly, "That old piece, come on it isn't all that good."

"What are you talking about?" Nicole yells at the fool. "That's one the most beautiful piece of music I've ever heard. How could you not realize it while you were playing?"

Cagallli, to Nicole surprise, blushed. "Y-you really think so?" He inquires.

"Of course. Now, I want to know who created such beautiful music, where it came from and demand you finish it now! I really want to hear the rest of it!" Nicole is being a pushover and he knows it, but if it's to get that title out of this freshmen and hearing the rest of the beautiful piano solo, then so be it. He'll be a pushover.

"Now, Nicole, don't you think you're being a little-"

"I don't care if I'm a pushover Athrun! I really need to know!" Nicole turns to Cagalli, almost pleading the little guy. "Please, can you?"

Yula blinks and nods mutely. Nicole turns and leads Cagalli towards the theatre where the piano lay with Athrun following step. He's probably wondering why he, Nicole, the usual calm and collective person is being the way he is.

As they reach their destination, he pushes Cagalli's soldier and seats the freshmen on the chair.

Cagalli looks at him and closes his eyes. "Alright then. If you want me to finish it." Cagalli's slender fingers place against the keys and ever so gently, the music starts to drift in his ear. It's soft and beautiful. As it finishes, Nicole sighs. So, that's the ending . . . He remembers. "Th-this was from Orb wasn't it?"

"I guess you could say that."

Nicole sighs. Only bits of his childhood from Orb came back to him. "What's the name?"

Nicole notice the soften look in Yula's eyes. "Brother," he answers monotonously.

"Who made it?"

Yula turn to him rubs the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. "Well, If you want the truthful answer," Nicole listens carefully. "It was me."

Nicole stood dumbstruck in front of Yula. _Y-yula made this . . . music? _He couldn't stand it anymore as he feels his legs giving out on him. Finally, Nicole blacks out.

--

Athrun looks at Nicole on the bed. Finally, they reach his dorm and drop him on the soft bed. It turns out Nicole had a slight fever, according to his roommate, and didn't take proper care of it and the fever must've gotten worse. Looking towards Kejui, the roommate of Nicole whose back is currently to him, Athrun gave an appreciative look. "Thank you, I think we'll take our leave now."

"No problem. See ya around Zala-san, Yula." The freshmen waves slightly before going back to his studies.

Closing the door behind him, Athrun sighs. "Hey, is Nicole-san really that into music and classical stuff?"

Athrun turns to Cagalli in surprise, "Yes, ever since he was little and even now, he dreams of becoming a musician," smiles Athrun. "And you should know how it feels as well. That was a really wonderful piece of music you played Cagalli," he smiles. He isn't lying either. It's the truth. It is a real surprise and shocker to Athrun once he realizes Cagalli Yula, a violent and aggressive fighter wrote such music.

"Actually," pause Cagalli, a bit sheepishly, "I don't really like those stuff."

His eyes open. "Wh-what?"

"Look at me," Yula snickers. "Am I really one to actually LIKE classical music?" He asks. Athrun stares at Cagalli in disbelief.

"Th-then how come, what in the-" Ahturn cut himself and let out a steady breath. "Then how could you make your own song?" He asks.

Cagalli shrugs. "I don't know. I got a lot others too ya know." A small smirk came across Cagalli's lips. "I guess because my dad wanted me to take piano classes."

Athrun's lips twitch. Another amazing fact about Cagalli. The freshman has a gift.

--

Kira reaches his limit as he drops down on the bench. Still holding the packet in his hand, Kira Yamato gave up in finding Cagalli. Wherever that little freshman is, it's probably too late already. "What are you stressing over for Yamato?"

Kira shook his head. "Running," he answers Yzak. "You?" He asks, once Kira realize that Yzak's breathing was shallow.

"A marathon run. What do you think Yamato? I was chasing after that idiot for a roommate, Yula!" Exclaims Yzak angrily. "Once I find that guy, I'm going show him hell damn it!" Yup, Yzak's full of enthusiasm as usual.

Roommate huh? Kira really doesn't want to be Yzak's roommate right now. Poor the small freshman. _Wait, isn't Yzak's roommate, Cagalli Yula? _His eyes widen! He IS too late. Turning to Yzak swiftly, Kira thrust the packet of student's name to Yzak. "C-cagalli didn't lose it! It's right here, see." Smiles Kira, happy he made it in time.

"What is-" Kira hands the packet to Yzak as he looks at it. He didn't know what that look is, but Kira can guess its rage. "The asshole dare dropped this? I don't mind the damn packet to the record of rooms, but THIS? Why that little . . . He will die! I'll thrust him to a black portal if I have to!" Kira blinks in surprise. So, Yzak didn't found out about yet. Kira gulps and pale slightly. _G-gomen Cagalli. _

--

Yzak stalks around the hall for that pesky little freshman. First the spaghetti, which thankfully he got out then the idiot, loses one of the most important packets? Is this some sort of retribution that brat is trying to pull? Who the hell cares? Once Yzak find Cagalli Yula, that idiot will clean the room, the bathroom, his clothes, and the whole school for that matter!

As he passes the music room on his way, ignoring the soft piano play, Yzak grumbles inaudible curses. Where is Cagalli anyway?

"Yzak! There you are!"

He narrows his eyes at Dearka as his friend slides to a stop in front of him. With quick strides, Yzak passes his tan best friend. Now is really not the time to deal with Dearka's games. "Hold it! I need your help!"

"And I'm busy! Go call someone who's available!" Yzak calls back over his shoulder.

"Is it just me or is that "BABY" Yzak setting fire to the building?" He stops dead in his tracks. Damn it all! Turning to face Dearka, Yzak sprints and tries to grab the picture away from the moron. Finally, as he wrestles Dearka for it, Yzak manages to get the picture in his hand and rips it to tiny little pieces, throwing it in the trash next to them.

Dearka has an amused glint in his eyes. "I have negatives my friend."

Yzak stays quiet for a moment before letting out a VERY steady and patient breath. "What the hell do you want this time Elsmen?"

With that, Dearka let out a grin which reaches his eyes.

--

Shinn Asuka punches the wall angrily. Where is the princess anyway? After realizing she had disappeared, Shinn soon understood that warning. She doesn't want anyone to look as if he's stalking in case it might cause suspicious eyes to turn to him and the person he is stalking. His cover is already blown. Princess Cagalli gesture really doesn't mean he has to stay away from her, just don't look as if he's stalking her.

She had never uttered a word of not being her friend. He smacks his forehead. Shinn is such an idiot sometimes. _See ya around Shinn._ When the princess of Orb said that, she meant it literally. Cagalli is a good person, not some spoil rich princess at all. He knew that, and actually wanted to meet her. But as he finally made friends with the princess, he end up losing her instead.

As he turns the doorknob in his room, Shinn trips upon a package, falling head first to the ground. Instead of touching the ground, someone steadied him on his shoulder. "Asuka?"

He looks up and meets with brown eyes. Realizing it is the princess, Shinn stood up abruptly, knocking his head straight on Cagalli's chin. He rubs his head in agony as the princess herself clenches her teeth. Damn, he must've hit her jaw. "What is your head made out of? Steel?" She asks him, slightly angry.

"S-sorry," Shinn said. Even if she is nice, Shinn couldn't help but feel nervous. Cagalli is after all a VIP of Orb, their merged countries, and she's a princess.

Shinn shook his head suddenly. "Wait a minute! This is my room! What are you doing here Atth-" He cut himself off once CAgalli gave him a warning glare.

"Ah Shinn, you're back!"

He gulps once he realizes Athrun is there. When he looks to Cagalli who was smiling at him in gratitude, he blinks. Oh. "You know Cagalli Yula right?" Shinn nods. Athrun grins. "He'll be staying here until Yzak cools down," Athrun said.

He turns to the princess of orb with his mouth gaping. "What!"

* * *

… 


	4. Randomness of Cagalli

**An:** Yeah, yeah I know it took too long. But come one, spare me I actually updated.

**Disclaimer**: --

**

* * *

**

**Randomness of Cagalli**

Cagalli crouches and picks up the remains of the can as she made her way to the trash. After bunking in with Athrun and Shinn, Cagalli's mood somewhat lighten. It's so fun to taunt that Yzak afterwards. The look on his face, damn she just wants to laugh at it. Instead, she smiles and made her way to her current roommates. Though Shinn knows Cagalli is a girl, she expects him to stay quiet about it. After all, the representative of orb allowed his daughter to do this. It may be selfish reason to Izumi, but in a deeper truth, it isn't to her.

Finding her brother is more complicated than she thought. After searching through everyone with K. Y. annitial, CAgalli's information has yet leads her to few who could be her brother. Sighing, after the lack of information is the only thing she can do currently. Stuffing her hand through her golden hair, she looks up the ceiling iwth a frown. People already find her weird, so who cares now?

"Oi! Cagalli, what're you looking at?"

She blinks and turns to Kira who is preoccupied with staring up at the ceiling. Cagalli blushes in embarrassment. "No reason, just admiring the school's architect."

Kira rubs his smooth chin and tilts his head a bit. "It looks the same as any other school, what's to admire?" He asks.

Cagalli almost fell down. He actually bought that? Ah, that's what's so sweet about him anyway. Though skills are legendary, a touch of naivety makes him . . . human. "Like I said Kira, it's nothing!" She exclaims, her lips twitching as he 'hmmed' and continue to observe the plain beige color ceiling.

Finally, the star martial artist shrugs. "Well, anyway Cagalli, good morning." He beamed at her which almost made her drop down in defeat. Jeez . . . He can even beat her outside of fighting. What's next? Cooking? _Pft . . ._ Like Cagalli can cook anything. Hey, maybe he CAN beat her in that as well, who knows.

"E-eh, good morning Kira." She smiles, exhausted already with his carefree mood.

"Oh yeah, do you want to try some of my cheesecake I made for lunch?" Cagalli actually fell on the floor.

"Anou . . . Daijoubu ka Cagalli?"

She laughs nervously. "Hai, hai Kira . . . Daijoubu."

--

Yzak look around his room for a moment. Cagalli Yula will die. His room is in a total mess thanks to that moron who refuses to come back and be his servant. It's a tradition in their school and that upstart dares to defy it. Thinking earlier of their last meeting, he broke his pencil in two. That jackass taunted him!

_Yzak storms angrily towards Athrun's room. A paper is creased in hand. That moron thinks he can escape eh? Think again Cagalli Attha. 'Even if it is the last breath I have, I'll make you're life miserable this three years.' Cagalli really think he can escape? What an idiot. _

_In front of Athrun's door, he ignores the ridiculous wooden welcome sign with a chibi Athrun on. Pounding on the door angrily, he ignores the stare that came his way. It's all a matter of the way he talks to Athrun. Threaten that jackass until he pees in his pants. Cagalli will obey and return to be his servant and THAT is when Yzak will work him to bones. Not enough to kill him, but to make that little blond freak scarred for life. _

_Yzak, in his conscience laughs maniacle while beating a figment chibi Cagalli until he bleeds. _

_As the door slid open, he was greeted with honey brown eyes having blonde hair. Yzak's eyes darken as the moron grins. "Oi Yzak! What brings you here my silver-haired senpai?" Asks Cagalli. Yzak stands there glaring at Cagalli as the blonde moron smiles in amusement. It pisses him off, actually. _

_Sparks could literally be seen passing between their eyes as they stare each other off. Anyone who passes through the corridor would automatically know of the tension. "Where is that blue-haired baka?" Asks Yzak, through clenched teeth. _

_Cagalli smirk. "Information classified." _

_"Tell me or I'll be force to use other measure."_

_"Code #304 of Zaft Highschool, violence against someone who is your lowerclassmen is prohibited. If any harm will come, then the upperclassmen who assaulted the lowerclassmen will be kicked out for ten months," said Cagalli in a mechanical voice. _

_Yzak glares at the freshmen. So he managed to memorize the school policy. "Well done with memorizing, but who said I will use violence." Though, that plan would've suited Yula perfectly well. _

_Yzak closes his eyes and tries to calm his nerves. "What? Ideas ran out? Well, sayonara, I have more important things to intend to. My cake is waiting for me." _

_The silver-haired sophomore punches the wall. It startled everyone who lives in this section, but as Yzak expected it, Cagalli wasn't fazed. "I will ask again, and in Code #211 of Zaft Highschool, all lowerclassmen has to inform upperclassmen who is part of council of important meeting of their peers." _

_Cagalli grins. "Is that right, but Jule-senpai . . . In Code #213 it is informed that those that aren't as higher up as Zala-senpai can not be told of information that are classified." _

_Yzak clench his teeth as Cagalli smiles and waves. "Well, see ya around senpai." _

_With that said and done, Yzak finds himself kicking his inner conscience alone in the hallway. _

Yzak punches the table and leans against his chair in a defeated sigh. He'll get that Yula back someday. He'll just let the fool rest for now thinking he's safe.

--

Cagalli slowly lays her head inside her arms on the desk. With a small yawn, she closes her eyes.

_Cagalli, at the age of ten burst into her father Izumi's room and quickly hid behind his chair. _

_"Cagalli? What are you doing here?" Izumi's deep, yet gentle voice asks. _

_She's looks up at Izumi, petrified. She was scared and at the same time angry. Why did he have to come again? He's already annoying enough and now he just HAS to come and bother Cagalli where her safe place is. If she doesn't hide, then he'll surely call out her name with that disgustingly freaky tone of his. To say the least, he scares her! _

_"Cagalli-chan!" _

_Feeling a shiver up her spine, she looks up at her father with a pleading stare. He had better not tell! _

_"Izumi-san? If I'm not being so rude, why is you're door wide open?" _

_Peeking under the desk at that crazy purpled-haired gay-looking fag, Cagalli looks at her father with absolute anime tears coming out of her eyes. 'Oh please father, I'm begging you, DON'T!' _

_Izumi seem to have understood as he smiles. It's warm, but she knew that look as she felt herself becoming trapped. 'Shimatta!' _

_"Ah Yuna, some tiny little being had burst into this room. Is there any other answers you need?" _

_Cagalli crawls away from under her father's desk and jumps towards the books. On the wall, she waits until Yuna steps into the room. As he does, she jumps out of the door and tip-toes away. With a relief sigh, she made her way to her room, the only place where solitude greets her. _

_"Cagalli-chan!" _

_OOF! _

_Cagalli finds herself on the floor with Yuna, the leech on top of her snuggling on her back. _

_"Dammit! Asshole, get the fuck off me!" For a young child, this is the reason why Cagalli has to resort to learning new colorful vocabulary. _

_"I said asshole, get off of me!" _

Cagalli stands up suddenly in her desk and lifts it up unconsciously and threw it to the ground, shattering it. "Damn shit ass! I'm going to kill you if you don't release me!"

"YULA!"

Cagalli, who was sleeping, woke up as an eraser and some more chalk is thrown against her forehead. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she looks around and met eye to eye with Badgiruel-sensei as her angry purple eyes pierces through Cagalli's sleepy brown ones. Still, half-asleep, Cagalli smiles aloof with the situation she's in. "Ne? Is it normal to have people with purple eyes? Is that contacts Badgiruel-sensei?" She asks.

A book hit squarely in her face. Cagalli rubs her nose and shakes her head, finally realizing that she's awake. "What the . . .Where am I?" She asks.

--

"Cagalli Yula, a new transfer, broke school property, disrespected the teacher, slept in class, AND used profanity. This also concludes that Yula-san has broken rule #345, 102, 340, and 201."

Athrun winced with Cagalli. He'd never imagined the blonde would violate so much. Cagalli always seemed like such a good kid too. Looking toward Ramius-sensei, Athrun chuckles. "Maybe you should let his punishment be a little gentler, considering he is after all a new transfer and has yet to understand the-"

"Please give me the punishment I just deserve sensei. I did memorize the school code, but I violate it."

The blue-haired sophomore turns to Cagalli, an animated sweat drop forming. _I'm trying to help him and he's tossing it away. _

Ramius-sensei leans against her chair and rubs her temple. "You know Yula-san, this will get you into a lot of trouble are you sure-"

"Ramius-sensei, Cagalli is only tired of late night studies. Considering, he's temporarily my roommate, I-"

"That isn't true . . ."

Athrun looks at the blonde incredulously. Is the freshman ASKING for a death certificate? "Zala-san's declaration is false and I admire his sense of responsibility, but I wasn't staying up."

Cagalli sighs.

"The lecture was just too boring." He shrugs.

Athrun sighs in defeat. He wasn't sure whether or not Cagalli is brave or noble. "I'm considering Zala-san's words now and I think he is right when he said you're just a new transfer."

"It doesn't matter," interjected Cagalli. Athrun turns to the freshman and was taken slightly aback. There was determination in his brown eyes. Strange and eerily scary, Athrun admits. It's as if Cagalli Yula wants the punishment. Does the freshman already know what the punishment is? "Since I am still a student like everyone else, I deserve to be punished like the rest," he said clearly. So clearly that Athrun had to blink to register it all. Ramius-sensei seems to be taken aback as well.

Murrue Ramius, the principal of Zaft coughs slightly, barely believing that a student is actually wanting punishment. "Well then, since you didn't make up excuse or deny you're act, then I guess I will make the punishment easier for you."

"There's no need to, I-"

"SO in conclusion, Cagalli Yula-san, you're punishment is from this day forward of your stay in Zaft, you are to serve me as the principal's assistant."

Athrun raise his eyebrows. "Isn't that the vice principal's job?" He asks.

"Eh?" Ramius-sensei suddenly groans. "Like he can help me with anything . . ." She mumbles, pretending that the two students wasn't there.

"Ah, okay then . . ." Trails off Cagalli.

Athrun smiles and turn to Cagalli. "Well then, I guess we'll be working together more often."

Cagalli blinks in confusion. Athrun smiles and looks away suddenly. His face somehow became warm. _It's hard not to admit, but Cagalli is cute. _

--

"Are you sure he isn't asleep?"

" . . . Hmm . . . Good question."

"Come on look at him, he's just sitting there with his eyes clothes. Tell me who can do that."

"I don't know . . . monks, priest, people who wants to be calmer like Kira?"

Just as Shinn is about to retort to Cagalli's reply, a face appeared on both of their shoulders. "I know whispering is pretty fun and all, but I don't think it's the right time to do it," Athrun said. His face took a dark turn staring at the two.

Cagalli and Shinn shiver and stood up tall. "H-hai!" They exclaims, jumping to make space from each other. They were in a fighting stance as Athrun, in his light weighted clothes, smile. The captain of the martial arts team is always making sure that their training or meditating. There couldn't be any slacking off or else they'll get kicked off.

Once Athrun back is facing them as he deals with others, Shinn and Cagalli look at each other and sigh. Their shoulder's sagging. Shinn smiles nervously to Cagalli. _Well, that was a close one. _

They charge at each other suddenly just as Athrun turns around. With their fist ramming against their face, they jump apart and ready for another assault. From the meditating Kira, to the exhausted team, Shinn realize how strict this school is. From what he just witnessed, Cagalli isn't so motivated to train at all. Cagalli Yula Attha, princess of Orb, and soon to be representative is a natural fighter.

Shinn isn't sure why she's here in the first place at all anymore. Izumi claims she's here for that purpose, but as he spends more time with her at the dojo, Shinn understands that it isn't really the case. _So . . . what is it?_

Dodging an aerial kick, he jumps in the air and strikes back down with his foot.

--

Yzak, wondering off in the hallway with absolutely nothing to do just happen to stumble upon something interesting as he reaches the outskirt of the performance arts building. The figure is a freshman with blonde hair. Wearing only a T-shirt and P.E shorts, Yzak knew the idiot ditched class. This is almost perfect. His retribution is only coming early.

Walking, well more like stalking he walks up to Cagalli Yula who snoozes peacefully against the stone bench. Chuckling evilly in his mind, Yzak brings out a permanent marker from his uniform pocket. Give him a makeover then snitch. Getting closer to Cagalli's face, Yzak brings up his pen. As his face is only inches to Cagalli, he stops suddenly.

"I am a girl dad . . . Quit saying I look like my twin if I don't . . . even . . . know who . . . he is."

Yzak stood up suddenly. _Wh-What? _

The silver-haired sophomore edges away from the freshmen on the bench a few more feet. _Yula is a-a girl?_

As Cagalli mumbles, Yzak was even more surprise at what she said next. "That's why . . . I'm risking of be . . . being caught so I . . . can find my . . . brother."

Yzak tilts his head to his shoulder, eyes widening in disbelief at another description. "Besides . . . Being Cagalli . . . Yula Attha . . . Orb's princess . . . HAS to be . . . bold enough to do . . . anything . . ."

_Shit . . . Cagalli Yula Attha?_

Yzak watches as Cagalli rams his fist into the air and smiles triumphantly. "I will . . . succeed . . ."

Yzak stiffens as Cagalli sits up. Quickly running back in the building, he furrows his eyebrow. He's still debating whether or not to tell this to the principal or not. Thinking about how he tortured Cagalli since the beginning of the year, his lips twitched and his eyebrow became a little creased. He's a little worried about himself now. Maybe . . . Maybe, he'll just let it go if she doesn't ever mention of it again . . . That'll be payment right?

And that moron Cagalli hasn't even realized a thing. Maybe he shouldn't tell her either or it'll be more complicated than it already is. _But to think that a girl would cross-dress to an all-boy's school. What is she thinking?_

_"That's why . . . I'm risking of be . . . being caught so I . . . can find my . . . brother." _

Yzak stops short as his pace slows down into a walk. "Brother?"

_". . . Quit saying I I look like my twin if I don't . . . even . . . know who . . . he is."_

_So that's it Yula? Or rather Attha . . ._

He laughs mentally. The irony of it all. Not only did he manage to find out she's a girl, but Cagalli is the only daughter of Izumi Attha, which makes her the future representative of Orb. Also, from what he knows of current events, the people of Orb respect her. _Great, and to think I even tortured their princess . . . Hehe . . . Hopefully, this won't ever get mentioned again. I'll just pretend today had never happened. _

As he reaches his room, it slides open automatically. Stepping in, he sighs trying to relinquish the memory of Cagalli's sleep-talk away from his mind.

--

"Night Cagalli!"

"Night Athrun!"

"Night Shinn!"

"Night Cagalli!"

"Night Shinn!"

"Night Athrun!"

Cagalli, on the ground, has a pen in her hand a letter in the other. Writing furiously of Love Cagalli, she folds up the letter and put it in the envelope.

Letter to Izumi.

_Dear Father, _

_This is me Cagalli, you're daughter. Zaft is a great school and I have yet to understand why exactly you sent me a bodyguard, don't think I wouldn't find out! Don't get me wrong Dad, Shinn Asuka is a good friend, but is it really necessary? Trust your daughter to handle herself sometimes why don't ya . . . _

_Anyway, I met some pretty good fighters, but I have yet to find my certain goal. I'm sending this letter as a saying that I got here pretty well. A little rocky for the first few weeks with a certain someone, but it's all cleared out. Don't worry father, I manage to get out without fighting anyone. Though I might be here for a longer period time than I said, but I never made a promise now did I?_

_There's a lot people here that I met became my friend. I'm pretty sure though, that no one is suspicious of me. Shinn is my witness. So far, only Shinn at this school knows my true gender. So don't worry about me father, I'll be alright. _

_Love Cagalli Yula Attha_

* * *

… 


	5. Theatrical Part 1

**AN:** Gomen!

**Disclaimer:** . . . .hehe, same procedures

* * *

_**The Show MUST go on . . . Part 1**_

"For the last time, no!"

"Please! We really need you Cagalli!"

The blonde tried to hasten her steps only for them to hasten theirs'. "Ask Shinn to do it for you! He has as much strength and skills as I do, if not more. Athrun-senpai would be a better option, actually," she said without turning towards them.

"Yet, their physical features aren't as feminine as yours'!" They exclaimed.

Cagalli shook her head furiously. For the life of her, she had no idea why they would be so persistent on someone who had no interest at all in their feeble attempt of a drama club. "What about Kira?" She asked, her temper flaring.

"Used him already."

"Nicole?"

"He's taking care of the background music."

"Dearka?"

"He's part of it already."

"Yzak?"

"You're nuts!"

Cagalli stopped suddenly as they almost collided with her back. Turning around, she eyed each and every member with a nefarious glare. They're really asking to be morphed. She wouldn't mind giving them a piece of her mind, but her father's words rang through her ears like a mantra. _Don't get into fights . . . Don't get into fights . . . Don't get into fights . . ._

"Look, I don't want to be a damn _girl _in your production," she said through gritted teeth. Like hell will she wear a damn dress here if she always refused at home. She won't be exposed in a stage like some idiot in dress.

"But you'll be playing the part of the main character."

"You're curves fits perfectly . . ."

"You have the perfect structure of a woman Cagalli."

"But I'm not-"

"You're eyes are big, innocent, and naturally honey-browned that will reflect in anyone's heart."

"The dress is elegant and modern, ensuring you're perfect figure."

"I'm a guy! What tas-"

"You'll be in the spotlight and everyone's eyes will be upon you and you're identity."

"But I don't want the atten-"

"Cagailli!"

The president of the club immediately clasped her hands in his. His eyes stared into hers' as Cagalli tried to back away. He was unnerving her as she was backed up against the door to her current room. When it suddenly slides open, she falls through and against another solid object. Great, how long was this idiot going to back her up? Finally, as he released her, Cagalli glared at him. Hands pressed against her shoulders, she turned around to face Athrun.

Cagalli glared at him.

Lifting herself away and balancing herself, Cagalli quickly jumped behind Athrun and hid. "Make them go away," she growled at him with venom.

He tensed slightly and Cagalli, for now, doesn't care. Temes' in the drama club refuse to leave her alone and what better way to get rid of them than using the class president? "Uh . . ."

When Cagalli and Athrun turned to the drama club, they noticed the whimsical look across their expression. It was scary, to say the least. Athrun's eyes were twitching as a drool came from the side of their lips. They turned around and started muttering about something that neither Athrun nor Cagalli could hear.

As they turned back around, Cagalli and Athrun jumped in surprise. "Cagalli, you're perfect! And we just know which guy will be you're savior!"

"P-Perfect? For what?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli's eyes widen. They're more of an idiot than she gave them credit for! "I'm ordering you, as son of the chairmen of Zaft, Cagalli will have the main role of the latest production."

"Nani?"

"Cagalli Attha, if you want to stay in this school, I advise you listen to me," the blonde said with a smirk.

The blonde haired girl looked over Ahtrun's shoulder. "Uso!" She exclaimed shoving Athrun forward. "Do something about them . . ." she whispered to him.

The older boy laughed nervously. "I don't think I can, I'm not the chairmen's son," he said.

"Demo! You're the class president! That's saying something!" She whispered harshly.

Athrun shrugged. "I can't really do anything about it. He's the chairman's son."

Cagalli glared at him before eyeing the drama club. As she slowly stepped away from Athrun, Cagalli coughed. "Look you guys! I see something interesting!" She exclaimed, pointing towards the mirror behind them. They all looked as Cagalli bolted right out of there, grabbing Athrun with her. Cagalli had a habit of doing that now, he noticed.

--

Athrun chuckled as the blonde boy looked around. "I think we are safe for the time being Cagalli."

His brown eyes eyed Athrun warily. "I doubt that. They were following me all morning; when I ate, ran, and took a nap, they were there."

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you help them out?" He asked.

Cagalli eyed him strangely. "Why don't you do it?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because I don't look like a girl," he replied with a smirk.

"What did you just say?" The blonde asked him, making Athrun chuckle in amusement.

"I don't look like someone who came out of a pageant," he said.

"You have a death wish senpai?" Cagalli asked him with his eyes twitching. It was amusing to mock this underclassman. No wonder Yzak enjoys doing it. Cagalli was so cute . . . wait that did not come out right. He looked adorable . . . That made it worse. Athrun looked away suddenly, as he coughed, trying to ignore how his face felt warm.

"Apparently, it would be best if you do play the part of the girl Cagalli. It only makes sense."

Athrun watched as Cagalli cracked his knuckles as a dark look crossed his features. Athrun rubbed the back of his head nervously. He looked really angry. "I wouldn't mind being the male, at least . . ." Athrun said, trying to ease up the atmosphere. It only worsened, making Athrun tensed. "Etou . . . If you don't mind playing the female of course!" He blinked. "And sometimes you look like you need to be protected. And! Girls sometimes want protection!"

And suddenly he found himself on the ground, rubbing his bruised cheek. The boy does have some skill and Athrun was startling to regret ever opening his mouth. He looked up at Cagalli with an incredulous look as the freshman grabbed onto his collar and hauled him off the ground with a menacing look in the shorter boy's eyes. "Play female you say? You know how degrading it is to play weak and submissive to guys? Do you?" She asked.

For some reason, Athrun did not want to strike Cagalli. He finds the blonde . . . fragile, for some odd reasons. It wasn't the way Cagalli present himself or his domineer, but something else. So, when Cagalli pushed him back on the ground, he just watched as the blonde clenched his fist and turned around. Athrun noticed something strange when he turned. Getting up off the ground, he straightened his clothes and smiled. "Now why would a guy have curves?"

In other words, Athrun was checking out Cagalli's anatomy parts.

--

Cagalli stormed through the hallway, clearly pissed. How the hell was Cagalli supposed to know that Athrun was such a sexist idiot? She'd do anything to kill him, but her father's words rang into her mind right when she was about to pummel him. As she turned the corner, Cagalli nearly ran into Kira. "Watch it!" She snapped as she passed him with a fixed glare.

She didn't see the hurt look in Kira's face as she continued to walk, thinking of ways to kill someone.

"Matte!"

She stopped as she turned around with a glare. "What do you want?" She asked Kira.

He stared at her with a concern look. Seriously, and here she thought that she was the girl. "Daijoubu desu ka?" He asked.

"What does it look like to you?" She asked.

He walked over to her and rubbed the back of his head in a nervous gesture. "Well, you're clearly vexed on something . . . so as a friend, I want to help. So, what's the matter?" He asked with a gentle expression.

". . . ."

". . .?"

". . ."

Glare.

Smile.

Harder glare.

Smile.

Sigh.

Wider smile.

"It's Athrun. How the hell can you be friends with someone like him? He's such a freakin' sexist baka!" She exclaimed punching her hand with a fist. "K'so, if I hadn't made that promise to otousan, I would've pound him already!" She exclaimed.

Kira chuckled slightly.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Well . . . you remind me of a girl just then."

"Oh . . ." She felt alarmed. "H-How?"

"Well, girls tend to explode over little things ya' know?"

"Excuse me! Little? Disregarding women as weak is a little thing to you?" She asked.

"Iie . . . I doubt Athrun would say something that would sound so discriminating. Can you repeat everything he said?" Kira asked.

"Well he said, quote, ""And sometimes you look like you need to be protected. And! Girls sometimes want protection!" Cagalli said that in a mocking voice.

Kira smiled. "Did he necessarily say girls "need" protection . . ."

". . ."

"That's right . . . some girls out there WANT to be protected. And I doubt that you're a girl Cagalli, so what are you worried about it?"

"I-" She caught herself before she can say what she was. Snorting loudly, Cagalli crossed her arms. "You're just siding with him because you're his best friend," She said.

Kira smiled and shook his head. "It'll be alright Cagalli. Don't stay mad; you'll be fine. I have to get going now okay?" He asked, smiling.

When he was out of sight, Cagalli expression softened. "Arigato Kira . . . I guess he really didn't mean it 'that' way," she said.

"In 'what' way Yula?"

She jumped at the sound of Yzak's voice. He slid the door to the office closed and stepped out with a skeptical look. Cagalli glared at him. "What were you doing in there?" She asked.

Yzak smirked and crossed his arm, leaning against the door. "Why . . . . I just informed the principle the days that you've spent inside Athrun and Shinn's room . . . .She gave me direct orders to send you back to my room. Although, I don't like bunking in with anyone, I still need a slave," he said.

"Nani? You snitch!" Cagalli exclaimed, pointing accusingly at him.

Yzak glared at her. "Oi! Who are you to call me a snitch?"

"Isn't that what you just did?" Cagalli asked, practically grinding her teeth together.

"It's better than being a coward who hid behind their superiors. And what does that make you? A dog who dares to bite only when their masters are around? Snitch is better than a useless, coward dog, if you ask me."

Cagalli breathed in and out. _He isn't worth the time. You're an Attha Cagalli, remember that._

"Teme . . ." She muttered as she went back to Athrun's room.

--

Yzak tilted his head once he saw her leave. "No wonder Cagalli dared to do what he does in front of me. He's a girl . . . ." Yzak sighed, "Who cares? Still my slave."

"Yzak, old buddy, how are you doing?"

The silver haired sophomore turned to Dearka with an annoyed expression. "What do you want this time Elsmen?" He asked.

"Well . . ." Dearka started, "You see . . . The drama club is producing a theatrical in the spring festival and they 'asked' me to ask you if you want to have the main role-"

"Iie . . .I'm not going to degrade myself to cross-dress as a wom-"

"

"No! No! My friend, you'll be the male in this production! It'll be wonderful. So what do you say?" Dearka asked with a cheeky grin.

"I say . . ." Yzak looked as if he really was contemplating. " . . .No," he replied with a bored tone.

"Demo! It'll be fun! Cagalli's going to be the female character . . . once they get him of course . . . and Nicole will produce the music and we-"

"Matte . . . . Who's the unfortunate soul who was stuck with a girl character?"

"Well, there are several. Athrun will be a female. Kira will be one of them. And-"

"Iie . . . I mean the main role," Yzak said, feeling a headache coming on. Dearka will always give him a headache, Yzak remembered.

"Ah-Cagalli of course! You see that freshmen! He really resembles a girl! Don't you agree?"

Yzak snorted. "Sure . . . If you like scrawny little girls with a bad attitude," Yzak replied.

"So . . . You in?" Dearka asked.

"Only if I get to torture the blonde midget while we're _practicing _our lines," Yzak said. "Dearka . . . What's in it for you?

"Sharp mind Yzak, very sharp indeed. Well, they promised me . . ."

--

Shinn looked up the theatre and for once in his life, regret something. "Shinn! Come on! You're the first to actually say 'yes' in this production!" Rey, the president of the drama club, exclaimed. Rey stood in front of the stage with the lines rolled up in his hands. He waved towards him enthusiastically. Shinn nervously stepped forward as he joined his first friend since he got there. It was true when he said first friend. Rey did help him escape the mob who wants to drag him to other clubs. Of course, Rey was the one who wanted Shinn to join the drama club, but with persistence and stubbornness in Shinn's part, he was able to escape with a promise he'd be there to help Rey in whatever he was doing. In all honest, Shinn would've helped his friend by joining the drama club if he wasn't so bound to orb and the princess.

Yet, Shinn had to "volunteering" decide to be in one of Rey's production. He had no choice when his friend used the guilt trip on him for not joining his club and instead, joined the martial arts club.

Shaking his head, he watched the others work with the settings. "Here's you're line. Don't worry, as my friend, I gave you a male's role," he said with a smile.

"Uh . . . Thanks I guess . . ." Shinn said with uncertainty as he accepted the lines. He red the title and nodded, yet when he read the cast, his eyes widen. "Cagalli? Sh-He's in it?" Shinn asked with horror.

With the devious smile Rey was conjuring up, Shinn cringed. "Why of course Shinn . . . We can't let someone like Cagalli go to waste. He will be the star in this production; It'll be a huge success . . ." Rey muttered, his eyes gleaming.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you're doing this for profit inst-"

Rey cut him off by hitting him in the back of his head, using the role of paper in his other hand. "Nonsense! Why would I want profit, profit for the drama club of course, but if I can get Cagalli to join the club, it'll be worth it."

"And what makes you so sure he will join?"

"Well . . . It's worth a shot isn't it?"

Shinn sighed as he continued reading the cast. "Yzak!" Shinn spotted with horror. "You're getting Yzak to be Cagalli's lo-lover?" Shinn practically sputtered.

"Perfect union wouldn't you say? With Cagalli's spitfire attitude and Yzak's bitter sardonic composure, they'll be a hit!"

"I thought it was supposed to be tragic!"

"And it is . . . Towards the end, Cagalli will die in the hands of Yzak as they battle vigorously. And . . .Well, you need to read the script as to why they would battle and kill off one another . . . Now, if only I can make that picture look real with blood and such . . ."

Shinn scooted as far as possible from Rey as the blonde with violet eyes chuckled with a sinister sound.

--

Athrun found himself being dragged effortlessly towards the theatre. As he was thrust into the stage, he was met with Shinn and Rey. Shinn stared at him with a shocked expression as Rey smiled. "Good afternoon senpai, glad that you can save some time for us."

"Not that I had a choice," Athrun muttered as he walked towards them.

"Here is your lines and remember, the class president should always help encourage clubs to be successful."

Athrun was forced into this by concience. Rey used his conscience to help the club by being in it as a supporting and minor character. He looked at the title and nodded. Strange, but unique. As he stared at the casts, his eyes widen. "You made Cagalli join?"

Rey chuckled. "No quite yet, but there are several ways of persuasion senpai."

"I don't think I want to know," Athrun muttered.

"Yzak?"

"That's what I said," Shinn replied.

"Of course Shinn. Athrun, don't you agree that if Cagalli were to be a woman, she'll be a perfect match for Yzak?"

"No!" Athrun protested loudly and everyone in the theatre turned to him, perplexed.

Rey sauntered over to him with a mischievous glint. "And why is that Athrun? Do you, perhaps, think you can play a better role for him? The plot?"

Athrun shook his head. "Eh . . . Uh . . . I just think they're going to kill each other before they can help you."

He crossed his arms and frown. "That is why I'm letting them play together. With Cagalli and Yzak, it'll be comical through out, yet tragic towards the end."

--

"Kira-senpai! Can you help with the new production?" The staff member of the drama club asked.

Kira nodded. "Of course," he said.

"Please follow me then."

Kira obliged happily. As they reached the theatre, Kira smiled towards Athrun and Shinn as they shook their head in disappointment. "It's to be expected," Athrun said.

"True . . . Let's just hope he'll learn how to say no sometime in the future . . ." Shinn inputted.

"I had no idea you two were helping the drama club. Any specific reasons why?" Kira asked politely.

"Conscience," Athrun said.

"Ditto," Shinn said.

"Ah . . . Sou ka," Kira nodded with concern. "I hope you two can help with the best of you're abilities."

Kira smiled as they sighed dramatically. They already have the talent. Kira chuckled.

It'll be more entertaining with this many friends.

--

Yzak rolled his eyes once Shinn and Kira pointed at him with an incredulous look. "Yo-You're actually here?" Shinn asked, mouth gaping.

"It's an opportunity to torture the blonde midget," he replied nonchalantly.

"Obviously," Shinn sighed.

Kira shook his head. "Bitter resentment is bad for you're mind and soul Yzak."

"And what are you? A priest?" Yzak asked with annoyance.

Kira frowned indignantly. "You and Cagalli have been fighting since the start; Don't you get bored?" He asked, trying a different approach. Like any of his approach would work on Yzak.

Yzak snorted. "That freshmen needs to learn respect, above all else," he said. _And she needs to learn that this is an 'all' boys academy._

"Then why don't you show him respect?" Kira asked.

Yzak raised a silver eyebrow before smirking. "You're too soft," he said.

"I-"

"-Don't even try to deny it. What do you think the room arrangements of upper and underclassmen are? We, upperclassmen have to teach the underclassmen to know the boundary and their limits," he said.

"Hey! I turned out fine without Athrun bossing me around!" Shinn exclaimed.

"And ya see there; A freshmen just butted in our conversation," Yzak said, "Athrun, you should really handle him a little better."

"And ya see there . . . people like you only urge people like me to be rube and disrespectful; so whose fault is it?"

"Cagalli?" Shinn, Athrun, and Kira asked simultaneously. Yzak was surprised himself. He would never think she would participate in this; wouldn't this play jeopardize her cross-dressing habits?

"You've agreed to become the female?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli turned towards Athrun with a fixed glare and a permanent frown before she turned around. "I'm not talking to you," she said crossing her arm, puffing, and turning away. Seconds later, Yzak found himself sputtering out laughter. It's so obvious; she made herself so obvious. What guy would go into a tantrum? His laughter reached the ears of several other students, but Yzak never actually cared for appearance. He held his stomach and started laughing.

"What the hell is so funny you egotistical bastard!"

"D-Dude!" He started, laughing hysterically as he pounded on the wall next to him. As he caught a glimpse of her expression, Yzak's laughter rang out louder. "Yo-You're such a g-girl!"

--

Shinn froze and he could feel Cagalli doing the same. He looked at her with alarm. Did Yzak found out? After a few minutes of silence with only Yzak's laughter, CAgalli finally stepped in.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" She asked loudly.

"Y-You," Yzak pointed at her. "You're such a wuss! Wh-what guy, i-in this century pulls a t-temper tantrum l-like that?" He asked, through fits of laughter.

"I-I . . . . " Cagalli went speechless and Shinn sighed with relief as the others shook their head in amusement and disappointment. Cagalli's face was becoming redder by the second as Yzak laughed without shame.

"You bastard!" Shinn's eyes popped open when she kicked Yzak in the shin. Yzak ceased his laughing and hopped on one foot holding the wounded shin in pain.

"That only proves my point baka!"

Cagalli and Yzak were suddenly facing one another, face inches apart. Shinn walked slowly towards them, or more importantly, to Cagalli. When he reached their presence, Shinn stopped and felt a shiver go through his spine. What the hell? Their radiating a heated aura around one another that even Shinn was afraid to get through.

Spontaneously, they jumped at one another and that was when he saw a brown and green blur passed him. When he blinked, he found Athrun holding Cagalli, looping his arms under hers' and Kira doing the same with Yzak.

"Who are you calling a baka you ass wipe?"

"You, who else you double ass wiper!"

"Let go of me Athrun! I'm going to teach that bastard over there what it means to give respect!"

"Do you see why I freakin don't want a roommate! Look how they behave!"

"You're no better than I am, hypocrite!"

Shinn tuned out their arguing as he contemplated his senpais'. Athrun and Kira were that talented and strong? Shinn stared at them with some sort of whimsical look. Their strong . . . very strong and he wanted to see them spar . . . badly. True . . . . In the martial arts club, he had never seen Athrun and Kira combat once. They don't seem to practice at all while he and Cagalli spar frequently. He sparred with her so no one would find out of her true gender and identity and . . . to protect her from getting hurt. Although, she complains about wanting to fight others, he knew his duties towards Orb. Shinn was now reevaluating his technique to protect Cagalli. Maybe if he asked senpais' to spar with him . . .

"Enough!"

Rey stomped forward just as Athrun and Kira released Cagalli and Yzak. They jumped out of the way quickly as Rey stepped in between Cagalli and Kira. Shinn's eyes widen as Rey placed a fist on their chest and with a twist and outstretching his hands, he pushed both of them on the ground with effortless strength. Shinn knew instantly that Rey was just as strong now. . . It's like everyone in this school knew martial arts, or something like that. Suddenly, something dawned to him as Rey stared at Cagalli with shock before glancing back at his hands, and again turning back to Cagalli.

Cagalli looked startled and horrified.

_Crap . . ._

--

_MWAHAHAHA . . . cough . . . HAHAHA CLIFFIE! Eh . . . oh GOMEN! _

_Stupid evil conscience! Get back in there!_

_I really don't deserve you're reviews, but please . . . their practically my energy to write more! LOL Oo . . . true tho_


	6. Out to the City

**AN:** Pairing is still AsuCaga…well, with just a slight Yzak/Cagalli lol

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny

* * *

**Out to the City**

_"Perhaps princess... You might want to reconsider putting your sword down..."_

_"I didn't start this..." _

_The sword's point glinted dangerously against his throat. There was an inaudible gulp as he slowly dropped his own sword to the ground with a clang. _

"Cut!"

Cagalli and Yzak shoulders instantly dropped. Cagalli stared at Yzak as he turned around to get some water on the edge of the stage. He wasn't so bad. They didn't argue as much as they thought they would...Strange considering his temper was worse than hers'.

"Cagalli! Yzak! That was great!"

She froze as Rey decided to join them on stage. He passed her and patted her back. As their eyes met, she quickly glanced away. There was something sharp and mischievous in his eyes. It just sucks that she knew what it was. That dreaded feeling was still clenching in her stomach.

* * *

_"Hm.."_

_Cagalli stiffened as she felt his gaze on her form. He was scrutinizing her too intently. _

_"Ah...I see it now." _

_"Okay! That's it! Stop staring at me like that!" She exclaimed turning to face him with an angry huff. _

_Their eyes met one another as he raised an eyebrow in amusement, a smile tickling his lips. _

_"Are you sure you should be talking to me like that?" Rey asked amusement definitely in his green eyes as he crossed his arms, almost arrogantly. _

_Cagalli clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. What in the world was she supposed to say? It's not like he'll believe her. _

_"Look..." She said, "I don't care if you're going to rat me out, but at least give me some respect." She turned to look at him with her eyebrow furrowed determined to make him take her seriously. _

_He raised an eyebrow in slight surprise, but that blasted smirk was still in place. "Respect?" He asked with amusement, "Respect is earned, not given freely Cagalli. What have you done that deserve my respect? You impersonating as a boy certainly does not warrant respect considering you're going around fooling everyone," he said with callous. _

_"I have reasons for being-"_

_Rey closed his eyes and when they reopened, she felt as if she was cut with a knife. It was sharp, cold, and calculating. She never knew the guy of the drama department can look so...scary. "I don't care for excuses Cagalli-san," he told her slowly as he tilted his head slightly to look out the door. _

_Cagalli bit her lip when his sharp eyes gazed at her once more. "Can you at least hear me out before ratting me?" She asked. _

_He slowly closed his eyes, a small sigh escaping his lips. "Alright...let me hear it..."_

_

* * *

_

After telling him the real reason why she was here, she was surprised he actually consented. He was a pretty good actor...

* * *

_"I'm looking for my twin brother. We were seperated since birth and well, it'd be nice to find him...you know?" She asked, her shoulders slumping. _

_He nodded for her to continue and that's what she did. She looked away to the ground, trying to suppress her emotion. As orb's future leader and present heiress, she refused to shed a tear in front of him. _

_"When I heard even the tiniest clue that he might've been here, I know that I had to take the chance. I haven't been able to find him yet and I guess I won't be able to find him anytime soon will I?" _

_She let out a defeated sigh. _

_There was an audible sigh in front of her, but she still wasn't able to look up afraid of betraying herself. _

_"I guess it can't be helped," Rey said. Cagalli blinked as that small glimmer of hope ignited. "I can't keep up the act anymore." _

_When her eyes met Rey, she saw compassion and sympathy. "You know I wasn't ever going to expose your secret right?" He asked, the smirk slowly become a calm smile._

_"But why...?" She asked. _

_Rey rolled his eyes. "Because I believe it's going to get a lot more interesting with you around," he smiled with a devious side to it. _

_Cagalli lips twitched slightly. She felt like there was an underlying meaning to that. _

_"And you know how us drama students get," he said winking. _

_

* * *

_

And that's how her secret was still...a secret.

"Cagalli?"

She snapped out of her reminiscing and stared up into the eyes of Athrun Zala. She gasped slightly as she felt him tap her with his script. There was a charming smile on his lips as he brought her back to the land of the present.

"Uh...What's up?" She asked tilting her head.

Athrun sighed. "You really don't pay much attention do you Yula?"

"The idiot's got an attention span of a three year old," Yzak commented from behind.

"Hey!" She exclaimed turning to him, a little offended by the insult.

Yzak smirked. "Hey, I'm just stating the obvious," he said.

"Says the baka who couldn't memorize his lines," she replied.

"I'm not the one who keeps zoning out in the middle of the fight scenes!" Yzak's exclaimed, temper flaring.

She felt heat surge through her body as she turned around and glared up at him. "I'm not the idiot who dropped the sword on top of the director!" She exclaimed back.

"I'm not the retard who couldn't remember to bring their-"

Cagalli's eyes widen slightly as Yzak face was suddenly pushed forward. Suddenly, their lips made contact as their eyes widen, bodies stiffening.

There was complete and utter silence throughout the theatre except for the person who accidentally pushed Yzak who turned around and apologize only to stop once he saw the scene in front of them.

Cagalli and Yzak suddenly sprang away from each other as they grabbed onto their throat and started gurgling. They were both breathing hard as they glared at one another.

* * *

Athrun didn't know what to think when he saw the display before him. What in the world just happened? He blinked as they sprang away from each other, disgusted expression on both their faces. .

There was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't understand. It was tightening and it felt weird. He never felt this way before. There was also a lump in his throat. And why in the world did he want to punch Yzak so badly right now?

"You bastard!"

"Jackass!"

Soon, Yzak and Cagalli lunged towards one another. Athrun, thinking fast and not wanting the incident to repeat again, quickly grabbed on the freshmen's slim waist and held him back from Yzak.

Yzak was suddenly held back by Shinn who was quick enough to catch him before he landed a punch on Cagalli.

"Alright you two really need to cool it! Everyone give it a rest today. We'll start back bright and early tomorrow!" Rey shouted, "And remember, we only have two more weeks so remember your lines!"

With that, everyone scurried away. Yzak shrugged away from Shinn and gave one more terrifying glare to Cagalli before hopping off of stage and leaving.

Athrun looked down at the blonde in his arms and blinked. He felt really soft... "Uh..Athrun-senpai?" Cagalli started as he turned to look at Athrun and again, he found himself losing himself into those brown eyes. He blinked as confusion entered Cagalli's expression. "I think you can let me go now?" He questioned.

Athrun slowly removed his hands from Cagalli's being, and immediately missed the warm feeling. He gulped feeling his body warming up somewhat.

Cagalli coughed. "So what were you saying before that bastard interrupted?" He asked, innocent brown eyes staring into nervous green ones.

"I-I was going to ask if you wanted to go get something to eat in the city?" Athrun asked, finally calming down his beating heart. What in the world was happening to him?

Athrun was suddenly...blown away as the blonde before him gave a dazzling smile. "Really? That'd be awesome! I've never really been around the city before!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Athrun almost lost it as he watched the blonde jump in excitement. "So where are we going?" He asked.

Athrun just wanted to squish the freshmen into his arms because of how cute he was.

* * *

Yzak sat on his bed quietly, his eyebrow furrowing just slightly. He lifted his fingers and placed it on his lips. She had really soft lips... He froze and remembered what he was doing before quickly bringing his hand down.

_What the hell? _

* * *

"Shinn! Look!"

The crimson-eyes boy turned to Cagalli with lazy-expressive eyes. How come she didn't notice that she was acting like a girl right now? He turned to his senpais' and shrugged. They didn't seem to really notice, only laughing at her antics. Well, what they don't know won't kill them...or Shinn and Cagalli for that matter.

Shinn walked towards Cagalli as he drank his soda. He peered through the window and raised an eyebrow. "Is that..." His eyes widened.

"Yea! Knives!" She exclaimed excitedly, "But I've never seen the designs like that in Orb before. We got to take a look!"

With that, the excited cross-dressing princess grabbed him arm and ran inside the store. When they entered, there was assortment of weaponry. It wasn't just knives, but guns, ammunitions, swords, and even ancient looking crossbows were hung throughout the store.

He whistled in amazement.

He turned to Cagalli and raised an eyebrow. What...was she doing? He slowly walked over to her.

"I want this one! Oh! And this one! This one too!"

"Are you...shopping?" Shinn asked.

She turned to him, her newsboy cap almost hitting his head. "Of course!" She exclaimed giving him a cheeky smile.

Shinn let out an exasperated sigh. And who gets to carry her bags? Shinn of course!

* * *

"That's ...a lot of stuff."

It wasn't just weapons, but there were clothes in there as well. He wasn't talking about girl clothes either. For someone who was posing as a guy, the girl didn't relent on her shopping habits.

Shinn dropped the stuff in the trunk of Athrun's car. "Sorry about this Athrun-senpai," Shinn muttered.

Cagalli who seems to be oblivious was now at an ice cream stand.

"He's never been to Plants before have he?" Athrun asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shinn turned to look at her and smiled sadly. As the princess of orb, she's never been able to go out freely on her own. There's always a tight security around her. He knew because he was secretly guarding her, even when she was in the mansion. So traveling around the country was out of the question.

"Nah. He-his dad is pretty strict. He's never been able to actually freely go outside much. Just interacting with people is hard for him," Shinn muttered. It just sucked to be Orb's princess, in other words.

"Are you and Cagalli that close Shinn?" Athrun asked. "I mean, you seem to know a lot about him."

Shinn turned to Athrun suspiciously. There was something in his eyes that Shinn couldn't really decipher. Was it curiosity? Envy? With Athrun, Shinn couldn't be too sure. He was a formidable foe when it comes to keeping his emotion in check.

"I guess…you could say that," Shinn said slowly.

Before they can continue with their conversation, Cagalli was back with three ice cream cone.

* * *

Kira wasn't that much of an oblivious person to not notice the look in Shinn's eyes. Kira didn't know what to say as he felt Shinn's eyes stare at his friend's with skepticism. What had Athrun done to deserve so much scrutiny in the first place?

Kira pushed his hands in his pocket and shrugged. Whatever it was, it must be roommates stuff. He looked at best friend who was busy entertaining and being a tour guide to Cagalli and could how much Athrun seems to be trying. It was peculiar because he usually carried himself as aloof and indifferent when it comes to making friends. It was the same with Kira even if he was known to be too kind.

Suddenly, the brown haired, violet eyed boy felt a bulb just lighted up in his head. He blinked as he glanced at Shinn then Cagalli. He was worried! Aw… He was worried that his best friend Cagalli was being taken away by other people. He chuckled mentally. That was just too cute. He turned back to the Cagalli and Athrun and couldn't help but Athrun was itching to get closer to the blonde. It must be his imagination. The blue headed Athrun already had a fiancée after all and it would be too dangerous to question-Kira's eyes widen when Athrun suddenly had his arms around Cagalli's shoulders.

It was then that Shinn sprang into action in the most inconspicuous way of course.

"Hey…Hey, uhh…" Shinn started as he was suddenly separating the two and pushing them apart and stood in the middle between them.

"So uh what's this about the central park?" He asked.

Kira stared at Athrun as he just basically deflated. And here they said that Kira was oblivious. Psh.

* * *

Maybe the central park wasn't a good idea…?

Shinn groaned when he saw Cagalli ready to pounce on their silver-haired senior.

"I dare you to punch _princess_," Yzak taunted.

Quickly grabbing her arm, he shielded the prince away and quickly put his hands defensively up at Yzak. "Senpai, come on, we didn't know you were going to be here. Give Cagalli a break alright?" He asked.

He just didn't understand why Yzak liked to pick on Cagalli so much. She really didn't do anything but…push his buttons. Hmm…He thought people with a lot in common would get along, but it turns out he was so wrong. The only thing they ever did was fight.

"Shinn..Step aside," he heard Cagalli growled, but her held her back some more.

"Yea, let's see what the dainty _little girl_ can do!" Yzak exclaimed.

"Shinn! Let me go! He just fuckin called me a girl!" Cagalli exclaimed.

_You ARE a girl…_Shinn wanted to say out loud.

Where the heck were Athrun and Kira when you needed them?

Click.

They all blinked when a flash blinded their eyes, momentarily stopping their feud.

"Aw shit, I forgot to turn off the flash button."

They turned to see who the voice belonged to. Apparently, it was a girl. She had short, bouncy light brown hair with heart shaped bangs. She had deep green eyes and her complexion was slightly tan, but still very light. She was dressed in simple, casual clothes which consisted of creamy colored fitting pants, a maroon colored shirt underneath a white form fitting jacket. She held onto a very expensive looking camera.

She gave a dazzling smile to the trio and tilted her head. "This will go great in Zaft Girl's Academy!" She exclaimed. "I wonder what they'll say about Zaft number one institute in PLANTs once they take a look at how violent the boys are..." The girl gasped, her eyes widening "No, I wonder what Plant would say!"

Shinn face palmed. _Aw crap…_


End file.
